The Organization and The Keys
by loviinda
Summary: Roxas has just been accepted as a number in The Organization, but is this really what he want? As a number, he must leave his family in Norway, go to USA and meet with Number I. What will Roxas do? AkuRoku, SoRiku and Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

So, I know it's a long time, but I'm sorry... but, my arm is still in a casket so I'm not going to be that quick the next few either...

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_Leaving is easy._

Roxas POV

I looked around the room. The posters of different rock bands and sport idol's covered the skyblue wall, that looked muck better in 7th grade*, and the worn furniture looked almost sad. I had recieved a letter the other day, all it was saying was:

_"You are picked by The Organization"_

Then an other letter the day after that saying:

_"New York, 26th of December, 12:00pm, 57 East 57th Street"_

Now, 06:00 am he had to leave, on the 25th of December. He had already said goodbye to his friends Olette and Pence, and he had broken up with his boyfriend Hayner. It was not a big deal, I mean I already knew he slept with Seifer... that cheating bastard.. no but seriously, I wasn't sad or anything like that. The hardest thing was to say goodbye to Namine, my best friend and cindergarden girlfriend, that means before I knew I was gay. My mom and dad was not a problem, they hated me because of my sexuality and wouldn't miss me at all.

I was going to live with my twin Sora in New York, he had taken his Senior High School* years there, and stayed, working on his degrees. He was the social and fun loving person and I was the quiet one. Our parent's loved him and therefore they gave him permition to take his education in America and not me. I don't know why they loved him more, but maybe it just was his personality? The only difference we had in appearance was that he had brown hair and I had blond, and had snakebite piercings and a 8mm in my right ear. Maybe it was the piercings? Well, I don't care anymore, I'm leaving and is never going to see them again.

.:*:.

Ouside was freezing. My black winter coat was not a help against -25 degrees Celsius* . The bag I had packed just what I needed in was digging into my shoulder and that damn cab was nowhere in sight. I had taken the train to Oslo and was waiting currently waiting outside Oslo S.*. The cab was late, I was late and The plane left in two hours, how fun right?

There it was! That damn cab! It stopped right in front of me and I jumped in. "Finaly.." I started before I noticed there was an other passanger. An abnormally large man with abnormally red hair was sleeping in the seat next to me, "Uhm.. Sir?". "He was going to the same place so I took you both." The cab driver said and was already driving towards the airport. I looked over on the other male and noticed he had one teardrops tattooed under each eye. _Cool_ was the thought that struck me, but the thing I didn't notice was the roman numbers tattooed on the side of his neck.

.:*:.

I missed It... fuck! The gate had closed just minutes before I arrived and now I was doomed! I was sitting in one of those uncomfortable airport chairs and probably looked as fucked as I felt. An airport employee came over and said with a quiet voice, "I'm sorry, Sir, but the next flight leaves in five hours, if you can just wait until then?". "No I can't!" I shouted and looked up at her with anger "I'm supposed to be in New York tomorrow, 12:00 am!". "I'm sorry.. but I can't help you..." she started before an other employee came over and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't quite get what the employee said, but the woman suddenly smiled and looked down at me "I have grate news Sir! There is a gentleman that has noticed your problem and has given you a seat in his plane?". What? This must be a joke? There was no one here! What gentleman? "You are joking right?" I asked and stood up. Not that I was tall or anything, I was actually really short for an 19 year old boy, but I could beat anyone in a fight. "No!" she said way to exited for my taste "But you must come with me right now!".

She wasn't joking. There actually was a plane there, and it was a private jet! It was black with red details and the roman number VIII on the tail. "The gentleman said he thanked you for letting him sleep" the female employee said before she walked away. Letting him sleep? The man in the cab? Was it his? God, that is awesome!

Inside it was all you needed. It was of course seats with belts that were used under takeoff and landing, but it was also a bed, mini fridge and a TV! This was awesome! But maybe it just was a dream? Wait, don't think that now, I'm leaving and I'm leaving in style! The only thing was that I was sleepy, and the bed just looked to tempting, so after takeoff I was going straight to bed.

* * *

7th grade = first year of Junior High Scool in america, last year of Elementary School in Norway.

Senior High School = In Norway, Senior High School is from age 16-18

-25 degrees Celsius = -13 Farenheit

Oslo S. = Oslo train station

* * *

So what do you think? I know it's short, but I can't write very long chapters now, sorry! And I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors in there...

Well please review!

_loviinda_


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo... new chapter... this is going to be interesting... arm still in a cascet, but going of this thursday

So here you go, another short chapter...

* * *

_"Why don't you just die?!". My mother was screaming at me again. "I should just have given you away when I got you and just kept your brother!". Then a slap suddenly came and I could feel my cheek get warm and red. "Why can't you be more like Sora?!". That was a question that had been asked so many times through my life that it didn't bother me anymore. My mom, dad and even my friends had asked just that question at some point and even I had asked myself that.. Why wasn't I more like Sora? My younger twin was perfect in every way but school. He was fun, outgoing, he could make anyone smile and never did anything wrong. Me on the other hand was quiet, antisocial, could make anyone cry or become angry in seconds and always did something to ruin someones day. My parents said that it was Sora they planed and not me, Roxas... _

_.:*:._

".. ir!" A voice said. What? Wasn't I just talking, or listening to mom? "Sir!" the voice said again, louder this time. My eyes opened slowly and I looked up at the roof of the jet. That's right, the airplane, this comfortable bed and that man. "Sir!" the voice said, now impatient and I looked over in the direction the voice came from.

"Mother of..!" I yelled and backed away. The man standing there were wearing a white and light purple suit. The suit had spikes as sharp as razor blades at the side of the arms and a tie with a weird, upside down hear/cross on it. All this wasn't the things that had frightened me, it was the fact that he was wearing a purple mask that was scary. "Sorry.." I said and cleared my throat, "Yes.. what is it?". "We are in New York" the man said and Roxas couldn't hide the little smile that was starting to spread over his lips.

.:*:.

New York actually had snow this year. Not that I knew if it was rare to have snow in New York or not, the farthest away from Norway I had been was Sweden, but the point is that it was snow. The one thing that bothered me wasn't the cold, because it was warmer here than it was back home, but it was all the damn lights. It was so typical american, lights everywhere! I think it looks cheap and ugly, but back home we don't have all the lights, we have little nisser* and decorations you might find in a cottage as well as in a home.

Well, enough about the decorations, now I needed to call Sora. "Where is that cellphone..?" I mumbled and looked in my bag. Not there. Pockets Not in my pants. Jacket? Yes.. there it is, lets see... No messages and no missed calls, that's good. The time back home is 18:00* that means that it is 12 pm here. Excellent, 12 pm the 25th of December and no missed calls. I'm so glad that in Norway we get our presents at the 24th and not the 25th. I got a brand new cellphone from my aunt and uncle, the only one except Sora that seamed to like me.

I scrolled down the contact list and when Soras name came up I pressed call. Three buzzes later and a groggy voice said "Ye.. Hallo?". "Vekte jeg deg Sora?"* I said and laughed a little. "Roxas!", god that kid could yell, "Are you here already? When did you come? Are you okey? Where are you?". "Yes, I just came, Yes and the airport... can you come and get me?" I said quietly and all I could here was a '_Yes_' and then the phone went quiet.

So, maybe this year we can actually have a nice Christmas and birthday. Oh? Did I forget to say that? Today is also me and Sora's birthday.

* * *

Nisser = Little goblins/leprechauns looking magical creatures that is doing pranks all year round, but helps out at Christmas time.

18:00 = 6 pm

Vekte jeg deg? = Did I wake you?

* * *

Soooooo? A new chapter! The next ones are going to be longer and I'm soon introducing Riku, Demyx, Zexion and some others from The Organization... Hope you liked it!

And btw, the 25th of December is also my birthday! Believe it or not, but it is so it's soon yay me!

_loviinda_


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo.. new chapter? The casket is gone and I'm happy. My PC screwed up when I was half finished and well.. this was supposed to be posted the 28th and not today. SOOOORRYYY!

And btw, a little change. In the intro I said that the members of the Organization doesn't know each other, but that has been changed so some of the members know each other, you will understand why later on.

And thanks to **AgentRoxy **for the review, it means a lot 3

Sooo here it is, enjoy!

* * *

That dream was still lingering in the back of my mind. No, it wasn't a dream, but a memory, a very bad memory. It happened back when Sora and I were 13 years old. We had an argument and I ended up knocking him out with a book.. it was a big book OK? Anyhow, our mom got angry and started yelling and all that crap and I got thrown out of the house for two weeks. I stayed with my aunt and uncle then, but after that little incident it started to happen more often and my parents ended up hating me. My aunt and uncle started to treat me like their own, but I still knew that they weren't my parents. Because my parents wanted me dead.

Suddenly I was bumped out of my thoughts, literally. Well, maybe more like run down by a tall blond, mohawk guy. "Ah.. Ghad.." I groaned and looked down at the other guy. I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. The guy looked at me for a moment before he seamed to realize that I were a person and jumped to his feet. "I'm soooo sorry!" the guy almost yells and pulls me to my feet, "Are you okey?". "Yeah..." I mumbled and rubbed the back of my head "Are you?". He grins and is about to answer when an other guy yells: "Demyx! You idiot, did you run him down?". I looked around the 'Demyx'-guy and a shorter, silver emo hair guy was walking towards us. "I didn't mean to Zexy" Demyx pouted and turned towards the 'Zexy'-guy. "Don't call me that in public, you know I hate that" the new guy mumbled and shakes his head before he looks over at me, "You OK?". I was going to answer when i heard a familiar car pull up behind me and Sora shouting, "Roxas, get over here!". I just nodded to the guys and walked over to Sora, but by doing that I didn't hear the guys say, "So that's our new light?".

Over at the car me and Sora was talking. The car was a stereotypical red Ferrari, it's true! Our parents are so rich it's scary and when we turned 16, our parents gave Sora a Ferrari and me.. well, nothing, like I said, they hated me. Now, three years later, the most expensive thing my parents had ever given me was things for my education. I had taken my diploma as an automatician, for you who doesn't know what that is, it is a type of electrician that mainly works with machines. My parents wanted me to take after them and go into the oil business and that was the fastest way. Sora made me come back to earth by saying: "Roxas, you brainiac! Get in the car!". I don't know how many times he had asked me to do that, but his tone of voice said that it was at least the fifth time. "Sorry" I mumbled and walked around the car before taking a seat next to him. "Who were those guys?" Sora asked as he started to drive away from the airport. "No idea" I said and closed my eyes, I was tired.

.:*:.

Soras' apartment was in a town a few kilometers outside of New York, called Twilight Town. His Apartment was at a floor over a bakery in the marked street. Sora, that loved to bake and cook and all that shit, worked in the bakery as well. The apartment wasn't big, but that didn't bother Sora, me neither. The air was always filled with the sweet scent of cupcakes, cakes, other pastries and icing, witch just made the apartment seem even better.

"This is your room" Sora said with a big grin. I carefully opened the big wooden door and walked into the room. The first thing I noticed was the big window over my bed. Because this house is at the top of a hill and it's a little higher up than the rest of the houses in the marked street, I could see all the way to the ocean. The ocean had a reputation of having the warmest water in all of USA in the summer. Sora just grinned even wider when he noticed where I was looking, "I thought you would like it, I know you love the ocean". I tackled Sora to the floor in a big hug and smiled, which is like a grin to me, and laughed a little "I love it Sor, it's amazing!". I stood up and helped my twin up on his feet. For the first time I looked around the rest of the room. On the wall next to the head of the bed was a big bookshelf and it was filled with books. Next to that was a desk, a few books there to, pencils for drawing and writing, and the last thing on that side was a fireplace. that puzzled me and Sora just said: "The winter is cold here". On the opposite side of the room was a dresser and TV. On the bed was also a brand new laptop. The one thing the was weird about the room was all the plants everywhere. There were plants in the ceiling, on the walls and even some places on the floor, but it didn't bother me.

.:*:.

I glanced over at the clock at the wall. 03:58 and 20 seconds. I couldn't sleep and everything in my head was spinning. Who were I going to meet in New York tomorrow? Who were that guy that said that I could take that jet? And who the fuck had decided to put all this plants in here?! OK, the last one was obviously Sora, but you see my point? Things were bothering me and sleep was not an option.

* * *

I know it's a weird ending but the next chapter is going to explain why.

And did you get the reference in the last paragraph? 03:58/20? 358/2? I know it's lame but I wanted it there xD

The room is a mix of a picture of Roxas' room in Twilight town and a picture of Ventus' room

Please review

_loviinda_


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter... that's always fun, right?

A small comment I got on a review from **Beta please, **if you can't stand read this because of my grammar errors then don't read it, if it bothers you that much! I know I don't have perfect grammar and I know I need a beta, so please don't read on if you find this story so horrible.

Well, thanks to **AgentRoxy, Seyre231 **and **Chugga** for reviews, and **AgentRoxy**, this chapter is a response to your request so... Axel is here, sorry he's a dickhead, but he's going to be nicer later.. I hope.. I don't know.. and lemons are coming soon.. I think.. GOD I'M CONFUSED!

And I've changed the time so it's present and not past, don't know why but noticed halfway through and didn't bother to change it, sorry!

And started with POV now.. easier later on

* * *

Roxas POV

It's four in the morning, the sky is clouded and I'm out roaming the streets... alone.. why am I doing this again? Oh, yes, couldn't sleep and Sora was so he was no fun. The TV is no good in the middle of the night and I didn't bother to open the laptop because then I had to start with all the programing stuff and all the other things that would take hours to complete. So that's why I'm out roaming the streets. It's not as cold here as it was back in Norway, so I'm just wearing my black hoody with the Nobody symbol, from the legends, on the back. I don't know why, but I like that legend.. That a Nobody is what remains of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness. Yes, that's it, I'm the Darkness and Sora the Light.. but why isn't my keys coming from darkness when I summon them instead of light? Maybe I'm wrong about something..

_*Crash!*. _What the hell was that?! Wait.. where the hell am I? The buildings are mostly black and the signs is.. god I'm that far from Soras' apartment? This is the nightclub area Sora showed me when we drove over here. Well, since it's this kind of area it's probably nothing or.. no! Do not think of that! Just walk! There are no people out to get me! Okey, I'm a little paranoid sometimes I know, but it doesn't hurt does it? To be a little paranoid? "Larxene! You fucking bitch!". What was that? Someone was yelling at someone? Behind me?

.:*:.

Axel POV

I don't know what Xenmas was thinking? Gathering all the numbers? And why the fuck did I need to pick up the one called _The Savage Nymph_?! She was a fucking pain in the ass! Can't call myself better but running away and finding here in a nightclub is just.. Now that bitch is gone again! "Larxene! You fucking bitch!" I yell and here a faint giggle down the alley, towards the street. Where the fuck is she going? As I'm heading out of the alley someone takes hold of my jacket, it was Larxene. "Look Axel, someone with the nobody mark!" she says giggly and points at a little boy walking in the street a few houses further up. "Let's have some fun" the whispers and there is something.. evil in her voice, that's not good right? "Larxene you.." Fuck she is gone again!

.:*:.

Roxas POV

Is there someone behind me? No.. wait, yes it is! Thank good for my little case of paranoia, or I wouldn't have heard it. "The fuck do you want?" I say calmly and turns around. There is a girl there, not much taller then me. She stops and giggles in an evil way.. if that is even possible. "You got a good ear there kid" She laughs and hides here hands behind her back, the hell? Why did she do that? "I'm not a kid!" I just growl, "I'm nineteen". The girl looks like she just heard someone tell the funniest joke on earth and laughs even louder. I just roll my eyes, turn around and walks away. "Ey! Kid!" she yells and I stop. "What?!" I yell back and turns around. "Dodge!" is all I can hear before a knife is thrown at me. I jump away and I can feel it tear a hole in the sleeve of my jacket. Wait.. was that lightning coming from that knife. "Well done kid, not many people can dodge my knife." The girl giggles. Wait.. is she drunk? Yes she is! Why didn't I notice that earlier? Wow! Anoter knife and another dodge from me. "Yeah, got practice" I reply dryly, "But why the hell are you attacking me!?". "For fun" she says in the most evil way I've ever heard. The fuck?! For fun?! She could kill me! "Larxene..." That voice from before is back!

.:*:.

Axel POV

Larxene.. Why is she such a... BITCH! Why the hell is she going after that kid? But isn't there something familiar about him? No.. maybe.. but he is damn sexy, for a kid. No! Axel don't think like that, the kid can't be more than 14 years old! But there was something... _older _about him. Maybe he is sixteen and just short? Well anyhow, now Larxene obviously has heard the biggest joke of the year and is laughing her ass off. But it looks like fun to tease that little brat. WAIT! She is fucking throwing her Foudres at the guy.. and he dodges them! I have scars after those bastards after three fucking days with her! How the hell does he do that?! Well, lett me see if he really is that good "Laxene.." I say as I walk out in the street "..Let me have some fun too". Larxene looks over at me and giggles. "Soooorry!" she says sarcastically and takes some steps away, "Lets se what _The Flurry of Dancing Flames _can do!". I grin at her and looks over at the boy, this could be fun.

The boy looked puzzled at me. Had he seen me before? Maybe I really have fucked him before? No, not that young. Well, time to start the fun. I hold out my arms to each side and grinned at the boy. Time for some fun. Fire appeared in my hands and the flames spines rapidly until my chakrams, Eternal Flames, appears and I take a hold of them. "Want some fun kid?" I say teasingly and the kid looks shocked for a fraction of a second before he glares at me. "I'm not a kid" is all he says before i throw one of my chakrams. He dodges it easily and I laugh, "Good work kid". I catch my chakram as it comes flying back. Then I throw it again and the other just a second later. He dodges them both! Is he some kind of monkey!? A run a few meters to the side and catches my Flames. "You are god a distance kid" I say impressed, I really am, "But what about close up!". I run at him, raises my chakrams and prepares to slice through his flesh but all I hear is a _*clang*_ of metal hitting metal. I open my eyes and see suddenly two blades holding my Flames away. The blades has this glow "Light.." I mumble and the boy jumps away from me. I look at them with wide eyes "It's the keyblades.. Oathkeeper and Oblivion.." I say a little louder "Summoned from.. light". The kid looks at me then to Larxene before he drops his blades and runs away, disappears into the night. "Larxene.. that's the light" I say and turns towards her "_The Key of Destiny_".

* * *

Yey new chapter I'm gonna start posting every Sunday now, since school is starting this Thursday and I can't write as much.

Did you like it? The chapters are getting longer and what is Xenmas thinking? Gatering them all and what is he going to tell Roxas in New York? Well, you have to read to find out

See you this sunday

_loviinda_


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter just as promised!

Thanks to **Guest **for reviewing and **Lonesome Personified** for following!

And the e on my keyboard is acting strange so sorry if there's missing or an extra e some places

So, there is going to be a lot of people in this chapter so try to keep up ^^''

* * *

Roxas POV

Is Sora awake already? After I met those two in the nightclub part of town, I just walked around town and stayed away from people. I thought about what that boy said.. what was he called? Oh yes, _The Flurry of Dancing Flames... _I get the name but why did he call my keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion? After I summoned them for the first time, the only thing I read about them was that there were different kinds. The most famous one, The Kingdom Key, was often the basic form, but also someones true form. The first discovered true forms were the sixteen first, like the Kingdom Key, the Spellbinder, the Lionheart, the Oathkeeper, the Oblivion and the Ultima Weapon. I can recall some other names but not all of them. Later eighteen new ones were discovered and some new ones after that, but I can't recall how many. But my point is that that boy called my blades Oathkeeper and Oblivion, like the first keyblades. Is that really true? The only picture ever found of a kyblade was the Kingdom Key and it was an old drawing from the late 1800's.

"Roxas!" Sora suddenly yelled next to me. What the hell? Where the hell did he come from? Oh yeah, I noticed that earlier didn't I, I just god caught up in my keyblades again. "Yeah..?" I mumble a little embarrassed. "You were in wonderland again?" He jokes and laughs. The only reason he is up at this hour is because he has to start baking the bread for the shop. That damn baker schedule. Up four or five in the morning to bake! I wanted to be a little alone now and I thought that I actually could be alone now, but no! "What happened to your jacket?" Sora asks and I look at the sleeve and shake my head. "Caught on a branch" I answer plainly, but it was a branch.. knife.. with lightning coming out of it... "Okey.. but remember that we need to leave 10 o'clock, you got that appointment, right?". Yeah I do, with the Organization...

.:*:.

"Roxas, wake up." Is that Sora? Yes, it is. "Roxas, we're here". I open my eyes and look around. We're in New York. After the little chat in the bakery I had taken a shower and changed to black loose pants, a black tank top and my white/beige long sleeve jacket with checker patterns around the seams and red fabric as lining in the hood. I'm not sure how I was supposed to dress but this is looking good with my necklace so I don't really care. My necklace is a mix of a cross and a one of those Japanese ninja star thingies, but I like the cross idea. Sora has a similar necklace, just with a crown. "I'm awake.. What time is its?" I mumble groggily and shights. "11:30" Sora answers and I look up at the building we are parked in front of. _57 East 57th Street_ or better known as the Four Season Hotel New York. The only reason I knew was because of.. well I just knew.. the internet is a good ting right? Sora looks over at me "You okey?". "Yeah, drive back and bake some more.." I answer and Sora knows I'm joking. He just grins and I shake my head before stepping out of the car. So.. let's get this over with shall we?

The guy in the reception had said to go to 52nd floor just after I had said "I'm Roxas..". Didn't even need to say my last name. The lift I'm standing in is one of those luxurious ones, you could tell just by looking at the place that it was fucking luxurious. The lift stops and I look up. 52 is shining against me and I step out Here goes nothing.

I was told to go into the library and so I did. What, isn't there anyone there? I walk a few steps into the room and a sudden dark voice says "Roxas, welcome". I tun quickly and see a Man sitting in one of the couches. He's tall, I can see that just by looking at him, and broad shouldered. He's got long silver hair, tanned skin and burning, orange eyes that looks like they could burn into your soul. The clothes were all black. Black coat, gloves, and knee-length boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top. The outfit looks familiar, but I can't remember from where... "You must wonder what I want with you Roxas.. It's because of your powers, your light". "Light.. yeah right, you could talk to my brother about that.. I'm the darkness of our family" I say as I sit down on the couch opposite from the man. "Roxas, that's where you are wrong! You are the light, the light of this Organization" The man says an looks directly at me, "You have the power to conjure Oathkeeper and Oblivion. They were both made of one of the first keyblade masters memories. The Oathkeeper of the memories of a friend that he would sacrifice his heart for and the Oblivion of the memory of a friend that submitted to darkness.". I didn't know that! They were from memories.. of friends? "And Roxas, that makes them keyblades of light, because they were made from the heart of a true friend.". Roxas looks down. I've never had any real friends.. I'm not that social so every friend I got just wanted to be friends with me to get to Sora, the social one. Having those keyblades made me fell.. special... "While you are under the Organization you are going to be called _The Key of Destiny _Roxas" The man stands up and I follow him with my look. "Why?" I ask and follows him over to the door. "Because you are the key of destiny Roxas" He looks over at me and I look down, "I'm _Superior of the In-Between, _Xemnas Nihil". He takes a long, black leather coat from the table by the door. "Here, put it on". I take of my jacket and takes on the coat. "The necklace, off" Xemnas says and I glare up at him. "Never!" I growl and he raises an eyebrow before he shakes his head "Fine.. just hide it." he says as he opens the door and a loud argument is coming from the direction of the living room

"I'm telling you it's him!" a voice familiar to Roxas shouts "We fought him last night! _The Key of Destiny_!". "And I'm telling you no fucking way!" an other voice yells, "There is no way in hell the new member is a midget 19 year old with an attitude problem!". Xemnas looks over at me before he walks out in the living room, "Not midget, just short.. can't say anything about an attitude problem" he says calmly and the whole room becomes quiet, "What? Nothing more to say?". His tone is suddenly a little angry, but he just gestures at me and I walk over to him, keeping my gaze at the floor. "This is number XIII, Roxas Lumen Tenebris and our _Key of Destiny_.". Just as he says that I look like in one of those cliche movies. The room has seven people in it, three I haven't seen before and four I have seen before. The ones I haven't seen before is all men. One is a man with long black hair with silver stripes, tied back in a ponytail, a scar over his left cheek and a eye patch over his right eye. The second one is looking like one big human shaped muscle. His hair is ginger and is slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. The third and last person I haven't seen before is just as tall everyone else. He's god long, frayed blue hair framing his face, slicked back in wild spikes at the top. He's got a scar to, X-shaped between his eyes. "Roxas, this is Xigbar, Lexaeus and Saïx, the rest I've believe you've met". The rest was a mix of three guys and one girl.. Two guys that I met at the airport and the guy and the girl that attacked me last night. "Yeah.. All of them have attacked me in some way except from him" I say with a quiet, but still a little angry voice and points at the short emo, silver hair boy. "I haven't attacked you!" the mohawk boy shouts and the emo hair boy sighs, "Demyx you did. You ran him down, remember?". The mohawk guy, obviously Demyx, thinks a little before he makes an 'ooohhh' expression and laughs a little awkwardly, "Right.. at the airport, sorry bout that". I shake my head and sighs "It's ok, we've already been through this before.". Demyx grins, "Thanks, and this is Zexion-" Demyx explains, pointing at the emo hair kid before he points at the red head from last night "That's Axel and the girl is-" He gets interrupted by me saying "Larxene.. yes I remember...". I turn towards Xemnas and sighs "Can I leave now?". He shakes his head before he looks at each and every one of us "I have an announcement. I'm building a castle, The Castle That Never Was". Everyone is quiet for a while before Axel exclamed "What?!"

.:*:.

Axel POV

"What?!" I shout, the last time some one tried something like that it ended in war, and I don't want to be killed in a war with all these shit-heads. "The last time someone tried that it ended in Noah's fuckin Flood because of the water guy! Are you crazy!". Xemnas looks over at me with murder written all over his face, "No, number VIII, do you think I am?". I look away, I know I can't win a battle against that guy, "No..". "Good, you may all leave at any time before 3 o'clock." Xemnas says calmly before he walks out. Right when the door closes everyone exept me, Zexion and Saïx gathers around Roxas. "So how old are you?" Xigbar asks and Roxas looks over at him. "Nineteen" he answers. What?! That little shit is nineteen? The rest of the room seems to agree with me because they all is yelling "WHAT?!". Demyx stares at him with an open mouth before asking "So that kid in the awesome car.. who was that?!". Roxas looks down, it's obvious that something about that question is bothering hum, but he answers, "My brother, Sora". Wait did they say awesome car? "What type of car Dem?" I ask and everyone in the little group looks over at me. Demyx grins and laughs a little, "A big, awesome and red Ferrari!". "What? Your family is rich?" Xigbar asks and Roxas looks down again "My mother and father both work in oil and is both good at it to.." he explanes and for the first time, Saïx says something, "Where? Your accent is british..". Roxas looks over at Saïx and hesitates before answering "Norway..". Everyone in the room goes quiet. Norway... That little country in Europe? Damn, that's far away! "Is it cold?!" Demyx finally asks. Roxas looks at him for a few seconds before he starts to laugh.

* * *

Sooo? You like?

The last comment from Demyx is from personal experience. I was in California and Nevada and when people asked where I was from and I answered Norway, there were three questions that always was asked. 'Is it cold?', 'Are there polar bears?' or 'Isn't that the capital of Sweden?'. The last one was asked quite a bit so I'm just saying, What the hell is wrong with American geography?! Not saying all of you are fucking morons, most of you probably know that it is a country, but seriously -.-''

And thanks for reading

See you next week

_loviinda_


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter... I MADE IT! My PC broke down for three days and I honestly didn't think I would make it!

But here it is! hope you like it!

Tanks **AgentRoxy, **for the review and I'm going to put in some information here and there but not that much, maybe some about school, medical care, sex and alcohol... maybe not in that order xD

* * *

Axel POV

After Demyx's stupid question and Zexion explaining to him that it's not always cold in Norway, everyone except me, Lexaeus and Saïx sat down on the couch, floor, in chairs and well.. where it was space actually. Little space + lots of people + new guy = crowd around one person. Now they are throwing questions at him. Everything from former friends to family. The kid is quiet, but I can see that the kid is really a feisty little brat. But the brat is cute.. wait what?! What the hell?! Where did that come from? I know I'm bi but the kid really..? No! God no!

"What's your job?" Zexion asks and Roxas looks over at him. "I don't work" he answers and looks down, it's like he's embarrassed or something. Demyx looks over at him "But everyone of us has something special! I'm a musician!". Roxas looks up at him and asks quietly "Musician? What kind?". Demyx smiles, "Mainly music you will hear in a night club". I can see Roxasa flinch a little when Dem says 'night club', did I fuck him up that much?. "S-Sorry, I don't listen to that kind of music, but I'm sure my brother does..". Roxas told us about his twin earlier, seemed like a good kid. Totally opposite from his brother. "I'm a writer.." suddenly Zexion says and Roxas gets this thinking face before he asks, "Wait.. are you the Zexion? Zexion Maboroshi?". Zexion nods and Roxas laughs a little, "I've read all of your books.. I love them.." Zexion smiles.. he smiles! I've never seen him smile before!. "Thank you.." Zexion mumbles and Roxas nods. "I'm a dancer!" Larxenes is suddenly behind the couch and Roxas jumps a little. "Re-Really?" Roxas asks a little shaky. "Jupp! It's really fun, especially this!" she takes a hold of the back of the couch and jumps over. Turning in the air so she lands straddling Roxas, "You are cute". Roxas looks down and mumbles "Please.. go off me..". Larxene raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Are you gay or something?", her voice is a little disappointed and surprised. Roxas looks up, now glaring for the first time today, "So what if I am?". "Calm down kid" she laughs, "Ever fucked a guy?". Roxas looks suprised over the question, but just continues to glare "Yes I have actually!". "When?", the whole room is now quiet, watching Larxene and Roxas. "When I was 16" he answered. 16? Isn't that like two years before it's legal. "So you did it before it was legal?" I ask and everyone looks over at me. Roxas is still glaring but is now answering with a venomous tongue "Well, back home it's legal when you are 16". He suddenly stands up and Larxen falls backward and hits the floor with a small thud. "No, Roxas don't leave!" Demyx pouts and looks up at Roxas with puppy eyes. What's wrong with the kid? What's so wrong with talking about your experience? Roxas looks down at Demyx and sighs, "Just don't.. touch me that much...". Demyx laughs a litte, "You are just like Zexion". Zexion sighs and glares a little at Demyx, "Oh, shut up Demyx."

.:*:.

Roxas POV

Whats wrong with all of these people? Why do they need to know that much about me.. well we are going to live together some day.. or so Xemnas said. I have nothing against Zexion or Demyx, they are nice. Xigbar, Lexaeus and Saïx haven't said much so I guess I. Xigbar had asked how old I am, but not much after that. Demyx had called him Xiggy, but the three men remained quiet. Axel was just a dick and Larxene is.. well, I can't call her a bitch yet, but it's getting close to that point. All in all, the eight.. wait a minute.. I've met eight people today, with me it's nine. But I'm number 13, where is the last four? "Uhm.. Where are the rest of the Organization?" I ask and look around the room. Everyone looks a little baffled except Zexion. "They haven't been found yet I presume" he answers and everyone looks even more baffled. "What are you talking about?" Saïx asks and looks almost a little angry, because he don't understand what we are talking about probably. "We are Organization XIII right? We are eight here and with Xemnas it's nine, we are missing four" I explain and like in a bad movie, almost everyone in the room goes "Ooohh". "Yes, the elements we are missing is Flower, Ice, Wind and Time" Zexion explains and looks at everyone. "But why aren't they here?" Axel asks and takes a few steps away from the wall. "I don't know bu-.." Zexion gets interrupted a unfamiliar tune and everyone looks over at me. I look a little confused before I realize that i's my phone. "Sorry.." I mumble and answers the call. "Roxas! Hvor er du?!" the voice yells and I almost throw away my phone because of the loud voice. "O-onkel?" I ask nervously and the voice continues, "Vet du hvor urolig vi har vært! Hvor er du?". I sigh and smiles a little, "Jeg er og besøker Sora.. I New York". "NEW YORK?!" my uncle yells and I yell back, "SLUTT Å ROPE!". "Unskyld, men vi spurte foreldrene dine og de viste ikke.. hvorfor dro du?". "Besøker Sora og.. vell, jeg fikk ett jobbtilbud" I answer and looks around the rooms everyone looks like somebody just spoke alien. "Det er jo fantastisk!". "Ja, jeg vet, jeg.. må gå nå, onkel, jeg ringer senere.. hade..".* I hang up and everyone is quiet. Suddenly, Demyx breaks the silence and says with a grin, "All i understod was New York and Sora". I look a little suprised before I laugh a little, "Sorry.. that was my uncle.. he was just wondering where I was and I told him I got a job offer..". Saïx interupts me "You didn't tell him who gave you the offer right?". "Of course not, I'm not an idiot" I growl and he just looks down, I'm really starting to dislike him. I think he probably dislikes me now to, but that's not my problem.

"So.. nobody knew that you left home?" Demyx asks, I can't tell if it's sadness I hear in his voice or not, but there is something there. "Nobody cared" I answer in a 'I-don't-care'-tone and Demyx looks actually sad now. "But your friends and family?" he asks and the sadness is actually hurting me a little. "It's not your business.", I'm trying to make my voice sound as gentle as possible, it looks like Demyx is almost crying. "So you are no different than any of us?" Larxene asks. "What are you talking about?". "We are all not wanted where we are supposed to be.." Axel finishes, but Demyx interrupts him, "But what if we really are supposed to be here?". "I hope so Demyx.." Lexaeus says, it's the first time I've ever heard him talk. His voice is so.. dark and... sad...

.:*:.

Axel POV

The kid, to talk about something so sensitive and not look sad.. but he didn't snap at Demyx like I though he would, so I guess he isn't that bad. And after Lexaeus's comment everyone is so quiet, this is so awkward! I have to break it! "You said you didn't work.. but your education?" I ask, the kid looks over at me and those azure eyes looking straight into mine. God, it's like those eyes loos straight into your soul. "I'm an Automatician.." he answers and he keeps his eyes locked at mine. "A what?" I ask, I've never heard of that before.. and what did we need that for? "A type of Electrician.. I work mainly with programming off machines and stuff like that" He explains, his voice is so.. soft now, like when you have just cried and is trying to cover it up. "Oh.. Why?". "Parents", his answer is simple, his parents must have wanted him to go after him in oil or something. "Cool.." I say and looks down. "What do you do?" he asks and I tense a little, that guy is so.. pure, I guess, hoe am I going to answer that in a nice way? "I'm an actor.. or something like that.." I try to explain, fuck this isn't going well. "Don't try to make it sound all fancy, you're a pornstar". Larxene, that bich! "He's fucking rich to, got his own private jet! Black and red, with his number at the tail.." Larxene suddenly stops when Roxas mumbles "VIII". Larxene looks a little surprised, "How did you know?". Roxas doesn't answer, just stands up and walks towards me. He stops in front of me and tilts his head a little. "You.." he stars and raises his hand. His fingers almost touching one of my tattoos. "..You're that guy from the cab.." he whispers, but everyone hears it. "What do you mean?" I ask, the kid is cute and all but this is a little creepy. "Sorry.. I guess I should have woken you up" he answers and before anyone can ask what he is talking about, he is already out the door.

"What's he talking about?" Larxene asks and looks at me with a 'WTF?'-expression. "I don't know.. Woken me up?" I mumble, "What that kid! When I was supposed to pick up Larxene in England, I needed to stop in Norway to refill the fuel. I fell asleep in the cab and when I woke up the driver told me that I had picked up a kid too.. Later I saw a kid that matched the kid from the cab's description. He was late because of me so I told a stewardess to tell him that I could take him to wherever he wanted... How did I not recognize him!". I explains fast before running after Roxas. And I attacked the poor kid! When I saw him at the airport I felt so guilty, he was so.. alone.. he looked like all hope was gone.. That night with Larxene, I thought I saw that it was the same expression, but I didn't recognize him! GOD! I'm an idiot!

.:*:.

Roxas POV

I ran. Simple as that. Sora isn't going to be back before 5 o'clock. Why did it have to be him that was the mysterious stranger in the cab. The one that i thought was so cool and.. well hot! I hated that guy! He attacked me for crying out loud! He talked like he was the king of the world and was so fucking annoying! "Roxas!" Someone is yelling behind me. Fuck, it's Axel! Of course he had to be the one running after me. "Roxas wait!" he yells again. Just run Roxas, don't stop! Suddenly, something grabs my arm an turns me around. Axel is looking into my eyes, just as out of breath as me and looks almost sad "Roxas.." he says while trying to get control over his breath, "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't know..". "So if it wasn't me then you wouldn't have been sorry?" I ask, is this guy for real?! "No no no no! That's not what I'm saying it's just.. I didn't want to attack you that night, but when I saw how good you were dodging Larxene's attacks I just had to see how strong you were!". This guy can't be serious, he thinks that will make me forgive him, "Why do you care if i like you or not?". "Well...". His answer was cut off from a familiar voice behind me yelling "Hey! What do you think you're doing?".

* * *

*The phone call:

"Roxas! Where are you?!"  
"U-uncle?"  
"Do you know how worried we've been! Where are you?"  
"I'm visiting Sora.. In New York"  
"NEW YORK?!"  
"STOP YELLING!"  
"Sorry, but we asked your parents and they didn't know.. why did you leave?"  
"Visiting Sora and.. well, I got a job offer"  
"Thats just fantastic!" You would probably say, That's great, instead.  
"Yes, I know, I.. have to go now uncle, I'll call you later.. bye.."

* * *

So that's the chapter! Hope it's not as lame as I feel it is, didn't have any inspiration after the first 1000 words. It was . .write!

And Axel is starting to not be not so.. assholey.. I guess

_loviinda_


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! A new chapter! Be glad it's here, three tests and to assignments this week... we never have homework and suddenly, BAM!.. Sorry not going to talk about this here ^^''

The first chapter is the only thing that has to be read here. The rest is just filler for the seven months it takes to build the castle.

So, hope you like it!

* * *

Axel POV

"So then his brother came, asked me to stop bothering Roxas and they drove off." I explain, my back against the door and everyone eyes at me. "So... he's the guy you left me and extra day in England for?" Larxene says a with a little doubt and a raised eyebrow. "Yes! I felt so sorry for him, I mean.. eh.. It was my fault that he missed his plane". "But then you and Larxene attacked him last night" Zexion adds and I can fell the anger boil inside me. "Yes but I didn't recognize him!" I yell and the room goes quiet. Shit.. This is not what I wanted. "And now I can't see him for seven months.."

.:*:.

Roxas POV

Seven months:

_"GÅ!" My mother is yelling again, I don't know why... She wants me to leave. GO! GO! LEAVE!, she yells at me in my motherthoung. I can feel the blood at the side of my head where she scratched me and the swelling from the hit across my cheek. I can't leave. I have nowhere to go. My uncle and aunt is away at vacation and dad was just sitting there. Why don't you stop her dad? Please..? Sora is at Kairis and is working on a project. "Greit..". fine.. I'm leaving. Why is it that whenever my mom gets angry she yells at me.. Shit.. that scratch hurts.. I'll just have to.._

"Roxas!" Sora yells. "What?" I groan and slowly open my eyes. "It's morning and I need help!".

Six months:

_"Roxas.. går det bra?" Olette is asking me again. Everyone is asking the same things, 'Are you okey?', ' Is everything alright?', 'Are you sertian nothing's wrong?'. I'm tired of it... I just want to sleep... Want to sleep one night without worrying if I'm gonna wake up with someone yelling at me.. with someone hitting me.. "Ja...Jeg har det fint.." I answer. I am fine.. just tired.._

"Roxas, you are spacing out again" Sora says a little worried while taking out the newly baked bread from the oven. "I'm fine.." I mumble in an answer. "If you say so..".

Five months:

_"Jeg hadde ikke sex med Seifer!" Hayner yells. 'I didn't have sex with Seifer!' he yells again. He couldn't believe that I didn't hear it, could he? He knows that I don't touch alcohol and he was as drunk as a Russian after three bottles of vodka. Sefer was like a Russian after six bottles. That means that most likely had shared a bottle and Hayner had taken just a quarter and Seifer the rest. "Jeg hørte dere! Du vet jeg ikke drikker så jeg var ikke i ørska som deg!"*. He goes quiet now.. don't know if it's because he is sad or __embarrassed._

"Roxas!" Demyx yells right when he opens the door. He and Zexion had found out where Sora and I are living a few days ago. Demyx had instantly fallen in love with my brothers pastries and visited every day with Zexion to eat. They hadn't told anyone in the Organization, thank god for that

Four months:

_The blood.. I can feel it on my cheek. There is something on my neck and arm too. Mom is angry.. It's not that she is mad at me that is bothering me, but that her freakishly long nails always ends up making me bleed. Why is she mad again.. oh, that's true, Sora is out and I won't tell her where he is, not that he is going to get in__ trouble, he never does. Sora is out with this boy, probably having sex with him by now, but I can't tell mom or dad. If they knew Sora is bi, they would hate him to, and I can't lett that happen, not to Sora. _

"Roxas! You are spacing out again!" Demyx yells. Me and Zexion is currently practicing. Zexion got this weird book of illusions he calls Lexicon, or Book of Retribution_. _We are just practising for fun, but Zexion is good at long distance, he let's his spells and copies attack for him. I'm not that good at the spells I can use with the Keyblade, but I've found out that I can use fire, blizzard and thunder, for now...

Three months:

_I left two days ago. Dad told me to leave and not come back before he called and told me to. Two days without anything, without them getting over the fact that me and Hayner was back together..._

"Is the tattoo okey?" the tattoo artist asks and I look in the mirror. The number 'XIII' is tattooed across the right side of my chest. It was Zexion that had told me to get it. He had his own 'VI' tattooed on his neck, right below the hairline and Demyx had his 'IX' tattooed on the left side of the hip.. jupp, the hip...

Two months:

_I'm so alone.. Nobody cares.. No, it's not that nobody cares.. It's just that I'm a Nobody..._

Sora looks over at me "You ok, bro?". "Yeah... just remembering stuff.." I mumble. He drops the tray of newly baked cookies on the counter and is at my side before the last cookie hits the tray, "Roxas.. stop doing this you can't start...". I cut him of with a sigh and mumble "I'm not gonna.. just.. just let me sit alone right now..."

One month:

_I'm not myself any more!.. Shut up! You are a Nobody! You've lost your heart to Darkness! SHUT UP! __I am me! Nobody else!_

"Sora? What if I told you that if I'm going to accept the job offer I have to move out and live just outside of town.." I ask out in the air. "That's... great, i suppose.." he answer a little hesitant. "Suppose?". "Yeah, 'cus I don't get to see you that much Rox"

* * *

"I heard you! You know I don't drink so I wasn't wasted like you!"

so there It is! The chapter! Sorry it's posted so late but just came back from a weekend trip with the School Band!

Everything written like _this_ is flashbacks by the way, if you didn't get it

Hope you liked it

_loviinda_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! or.. not that I get a lot of reviews.. so please, review a little more?

So, the castle is finished and Roxas is moving, what is going to happen and I don't know why I'm trying to make this sound exiting..

Enjoy!

* * *

Axel POV

Those fucking bastards! I can't believe Demyx and Zexion knew where Roxas lived all this time and didn't tell me! I've been miserable for for the last seven fucking months and they have been with him all this time! I wouldn't have known this if Demyx didn't talk like we were in a fuckin snowstorm when I was just a few meters away... I just wan't to tell Roxas that I'm sorry again.. that I wan't to start over. I don't care what Larxene says, I like that little kid.. I think.. well, just as a friend now but he is cute...

"Axel.. Axel.. Axel!" Xigbar waves his hand in front of my face and I snap out of my little bubble of thoughts. "Oh.. Sorry Xigbar..." I mumble after shaking my head a little, my spiky hair barely moving. "You were thinking of XIII again weren't you?" he asks with a smirk. "His name is Roxas.. and yes I was, I can't get that hurt look on his face out of my head". "You are in love kid" Xigbar says calmly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "WHAT? I'm not in love with him! I mean..." I can't finish since Xigbar cuts me of by saying; "Ah, ah, ah! Don't lie to me Axel". "I... I don't really know Xigbar..."

.:*:.

Roxas POV

The message was simple. Demyx and Zexion are meeting me in half an hour. Today we're moving to the 'Castle' or what the hell it's supposed to be. Sora told me that there's and old abandoned city out where the Castle is being build. It was build a long time before Twilight Town, so nobody knows exactly how old it is. Every road into the city has been blocked for over a year, so nobody knows what's been happening there... I've got a feeling it isn't good...

There are Demyx and Zexion, dressed in the black leather coats that symbolizes that they are a member of the Organization. I'm wearing it to, with black spiked snakebite piercings this time and and my hair in the usual spiked, defying gravity style. God, I don't have to do a thing with it, it's always this spiky...

"Ready?" Zexion asks and I nood. "Got everythin" I answer and look over at Sora. "Beklager brodern'.. Jeg kan ikke bli lenger..." I murmur and he hugs me. "Jeg vet" he answers and he sighs, "I'm gonna miss you you know..". "Yeah" I mumble and smiles a little, "But you're gonna be fine, you know I'll come visit". I pull away and smiles a little at him. He nods, it's just like when he left to live in Twilight Town. He cried so much... just like now.

.:*:.

The old abandoned city is not like I thought it was going to be like... It's fucking hyper modern! Of course it's Xemnas that's responsible but... this is fucking insane! It's like The World That Never Was. The Caste, I can see it on top of a hill. The Castle That Never Was... I's so surreal, like it's floating in the air.

"Exited?" Demyx asks and grins at me. "No.. Just a little nervous" I answer in a mumble. "Why?" he asks and tilts his head. "Dunno.. just.. eh, don't know" I throw my head backwards. What is it that I'm nervous about, not the fact that I'm moving to a new place and not the people I'm going to be living with. Or maybe it is, maybe it's because of... "It's Axel isn't it?" Demyx asks with an even wider grin. I can feel my cheeks heat up an I look down, "Wh-what are you talking about..?". He giggles and pokes my cheek. "You are _sooo_ in love with him!". I blush even more and mumble, "No..". "Don't deny it!". "I don't! I hate the guy!" I suddenly yell and Demyx looks a little afraid. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..." Demyx mumble in the most cute/sad way ever. Why can't I stay mad at him? I just sigh and shakes my head, "No, I'm sorry Demyx.. I shouldn't have snapped at you". Before Demyx can answer, Zexion says from the drivers seat, "Guys, were here"

.:*:.

We are all standing in a big, white, circular room. There are thirteen, white thrones placed in a circle along the wall. On the floor is a big, marble Nobody symbol. I'm leaning agains the side of one of the thrones. I can see Demyx, Zexion and Lexaeus standing in the middle of the room, talking. Larxene, Xigbar and Axel is standing at the opposite side of the room, talking a little louder than the other three and laughs loudly now and then. Saïx is the only one standing alone. He's over by the 'invisible' door, waiting for Xemnas most likely. Axel is looking over at me now and then, but it looks like Larxene keeps him from walking over to me. Why? Is she afraid we're going to beat the crap out of each other? I would have killed him if he even tried.. or he would have killed me, either way, someone would have been beaten to death... but I don't want that.. I just wan't to sit alone..

"Hey there kid", A voice is suddenly speaking above me. I look up, and speak of the devil, Larxene finally let him walk over to me. "I'm not a kid" I answer, why does he always say that? "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it like that" he laughs a little and sits down on his haunches, "How have you been?". I look down, why does he ask me that? "I.. I've been fine" I mumble and look up at him, "I've been hanging out with Demyx and Zexion a lot.. Demyx has fallen in love with my brother's pastries.." I smile and laugh a little. "That's not surprising.", Axel says he sits down with his legs crossed, "That kid loves everything sweet". After that comment we both becomes silent. "So.. gotten your tattoo yet?" Axel asks and tilts his head, his red, spiky hair following like it's all glued in that one position. "Yeah..". "Where?". I put a hand to the right side of my chest, "Here.". "Can I see?" he asks and I shake my head. "Maybe later" I mumble with a smile. "Not fair, you've seen mine" he whine. "How do you know that?" I ask and look a little surprised. "Everyone has seen it, It's there!" he says a little louder than necessary and points at the side of the neck, where the VIII tattoo is. "Yeah.." Is all I can say before the door opens and Xemnas walks into the room. Axel stands up and I follow a second later. I notice that everyone's hood is one so I quickly pull mine on. It's like the world goes black for a second before I can see again. "Everyone, please.. sit down." Xemnas says in a low tone and everyone walks towards a throne. It's like we all know what throne is ours. When everyone is seated the thrones suddenly moves. After just a second everyone is a different height, Xemnas got the tallest one and an empty one is the lowest. Demyx is the one that has the lowest of everyone that is present. I don't know why, but no one dares to ask why we're all different heights. "Everyone.. welcome to The Castle That Never Was! This is Where Nothing Gathers" Xemnas says in a formal way. "We're still missing a few members, and that's going to be you're first mission. You're going to gather the final four members of the Organization before we start on the main task of this Organization.. Collecting the Kingdom Keys.". When he mentions the Kingdom Keys everyone looks at me, but quickly looks at Xemnas again. "We are still going to keep the tradition of being professional assassins and hitmen.". Then he disappears, in a black portal of pure Darkness. Saïx follows just a moment later. Everyone else stays quiet for a while before Xigbar says out loud "Well, I'm of to find my room".

.:*:.

Axel POV

After the meeting we all did as Xigbar, went to find our rooms. After about 20 minutes I found mine. VII written in black, bold letters at the door. The room is white with metal-like walls, a single bed with the headboard shaped like the Nobody symbol and a window with a view of the city. On the bed is a black note. I pick it up and it reads: _"This is your assigned room, you can do what ever you like with it, but you can't replace the furniture in the room with other types. You can change colors and ad/remove added furniture with the panel by the door. The rooms are soundproof, not affected by temperatures from outside of the room and vice versa. It's also fireproof and waterproof.". _Well, who would have thought that we were going to get this much freedom? I certainly didn't. I walk over to the small panel by the door and touches the screen. Many categories pop up at the screen and after a while I get the room as I want it. The walls are in a dark purple, metallic colour and the floor is covered in a black wall to wall fuzzy carpet. I've changed the bed's color to black and the Nobody symbol is in the same dark purple color. I've added a dresser made of a dark metal. It's filled with copies of the clothes I have back home. The rest of the is plain. a bare desk with an office chair and my guitars in front of the window. It's a bathroom to. I kept that white and put copies of the few products I use in the cabinet.

I have changed to a pair of black pants, a red and black checkered t-shirt and a black shirt as a jacket over. What to do.. I can go explore.. Or I can go find Roxas. No, can't do that, he'll just think I'm annoying if I come now. Then I can ex.. _*Growl*._ Shit! I'm hungry. Time to find the cafeteria! I walk out in the hallway. White, metallic walls, floor and roof. It's decorated with this gray, metallic stripes in this weird, abstract, geometrical way.. if that makes any sense. I walk down the corridors and look for the door with the cafeteria, or dining room, or something-like-that sign. And there it is. I walk inside and it's just as white as the rest of the building. Heading towards the counter, I notice that there is just a screen there and an opening in the wall. I touch the screen and choose one random type of food. Just a second later, a tray with a small pizza has appeared in the opening. I grab it and sit down at one of the tables. Just after I've taken my first bite the door opens and Demyx, Zexion and Lexaeus walks in. They all get some food and sits down with me. "Hi Axel" Demyx grins and Zexion and Lexaeus just nods. "Hey" I answer and puts down the pizza. "Done with your room?" he asks and takes a piece of his nachos and stuffs it into his mouth. "Yeah, all done.. Where are your rooms?". "Me ans Zexion are just down the hall from you and Lexaeus is in the hall around the corner from us, with Xigbar and IV.. The rest I don't know". I nod. So they don't know where Larxene is... or Roxas... "I just don't hope Larx and Roxas are neighbors.." I mumble and takes another bite of the pizza. "Why?" Zexion asks immediately. I swallow and answer, "Larx doesn't like to loose, and she lost to Roxas.. So they're not going to be friends". Both Zexion and Demyx nods and Lexaeus just sits there. "Do you like Roxas?" Demyx suddenly asks. I choke on my pizza and coughs for a good minute before I can answer, "Why do you ask me about that?". He giggles a little and grins, "I've got a feeling he likes you". I can feel my cheeks get a little hotter and stands up. "Okey.." I mumble and takes my now empty tray, "If you say so..". I place the tray on the counter and quickly walk out. I can fell Demyx grinning at me the whole fucking time. Roxas.. Roxas likes me?

* * *

"Sorry bro.. I can't stay any longer"

"I know"

* * *

So there it is! This is Not goodbye to Sora, so don't worry! It has SoRiku in the description right? :3

I know that in the games, all the rooms are the same, but I wanted them to be able to personalize something in that white castle of misery. So please don't complain about that please?

_loviinda_


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter... I didn't know if I wanted a mission in this chapter or not. But I just kept writing and I think I like how it turned out. And If you haven't played KH 3D:DDD, then there are some minor spoilers in here, sorry.

Thanks to **Guest **for the review and **Xelenah-IX **for the favorite and follow.

To, **Klausolas. **Sorry if I have offended you in any way, or if you are unhappy with the way I write my story. Yes, I know that I didn't have a beta until now, but I appreciate your review. The reason I complained about the review you're referring to, is because I felt it was aggressive. I have nothing against yours, so please don't take it as an aggressive action against you. Thank you.

And thanks to **AgentRoxy** for beta

Enjoy!

Roxas POV

I'm not hungry, I'm not sleepy and I'm not lonely. Why do I have this urge, then? I don't know what it is or why I have it. I just get it at times like this. I've already decorated my room. The walls are black with blue lines forming a honeycomb pattern, and in the blue lines there're placed rows LED lighting so the walls are the light source of the room. The floor is just like ebony. There's a rug with the Nobody symbol right next to the bed. The bed is blue and the nobody symbol on it is light blue, like the lighting on the wall. The dresser is black painted wood and my desk is light blue with black legs and a plain dark grey office chair. In front of the big window is a big aquarium with colorful fish from all around the world. In the remaining part of the room, the walls are covered with my drawings and there is a drawing desk and an easel.

I ended with the most obvious choice. I started to paint. Metallica's "Of Wolf and Man" is playing in the background from the stereo I just placed. The painting is of this dark creature, a Heartless. Small black creatures with glowing eyes. They are from the same legend as Nobodies, Darkness and Kingdom Keys. If all that is true, does that mean that Heartless exist to? And Dream Eaters_?_ Better not think of that. Just put the finishing touch on this antenna thing now and.. _*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

I put my brush down and wipes my face. Shit, I got paint on my cheek. I ignore it and answer the door. I walk over to the door and open it. It's Axel, his spiky, red head tied back in a ponytail and his clothes black and red. "Hi, can I come in?" He asks. I nod, mumbling "Sure," and steping out of the way. Axel walks inside the room and looks around. "Shit, this place looks... wait..." he stops, pointing at my drawings and paintings. "..You made those?" I nod a little. "Yeah.. They aren't that good, though." I mumble. Why is Axel here, in my room? He could be with anyone, but he's here. "Not that good?" Axel asks surprised. "These are fucking amazing!" I blush a little, sitting down on my bed. "You were painting this just now?" he asks, pointing at the Heartless painting. "Yes, but it's not finished yet." I answer and look over at the painting. "Could have fooled me." Axel mumble. I raise an eyebrow and stand up. "I mean it, look." I walk over and take up the brush. "The background is too plain.." I say, adding a dark blue layer a little away from the creature. "Why not next to it?" I can hear that he is confused and I smile a little. "Because if there is a lighter edge around the black body it will stand out more." I explain and stroke the brush gracefully on the canvas. "Let me try.." Axel mumble and takes a hold of my hand. He's not as gentle as I am and you can see it in the pattern. "No, let me teach you." I put the brush in his hand and place my hand over his. "Like this." The brush dances gracefully and leaves a perfect pattern and layer of color. "Roxas.." he mumble and I look up at him. He is looking down at me with those acid green eyes and I blush a little more. Just as he begins to lean closer we are interrupted by a voice from an invisible speaker. "Everyone gather in the room Where Nothing Gathers." Shit. Way to spoil it, Xemnas!

.:*:.

Axel POV

Fuck it, Xemnas! I was going to kiss him just as you ordered this fucking meeting. I look around the room. For whatever reason, my throne is the sixth highest. I am number eight and we still haven't had any jobs yet, so it can't be that either. "I've located the four remaining members." Xemnas says in a calm voice. "One in Zimbabwe and he might be in Botswana in a few day. One is in England. One is in Japan and one is in Las Vegas." Xemnas dark voice is going through the room like a bass through... well, everything. "Demyx, you will not be on any of this missions." Demyx looks up and nods. "You will be going to India. Bring twenty of your Dancers. You will take out one of the Region Bosses. The detail will be on the noticeboard." Demyx nods and is suddenly gone in a portal of Darkness. "Saïx, Xigbar, Lexaeus. You will go to Africa. The person you're going to find is named Xaldin." Xemnas looks at each of them before they too vanish in a portal of Darkness. "Zexion, you will go to England and find a man named Vexen." Another Darkness portal appears and Zexion is gone. "Larxene, you will take Japan. The man's name is Marluxia." "I'm going alone?!" Larxene yells. That bitch. She can't even take orders from a guy who can beat her lazy ass in ten seconds flat! "Do you have a problem with that, XII?" Xemnas is clearly irritated with her. "Yes! Why can't Axel come with!" She yells. That bitch wants me to go with her? No way in hell! No way in fucking hell! Xenmas is quiet for a moment, but then with an evil grin he says, "No." Larxene just let's out an annoyed "Humpf!" and disappears. "Axel, Roxas... You two will go Las Vegas and will be staying at The Venetian Hotel". I glance over at Roxas to find him looking at me but at the moment our eyes meet he looks down. His face is covered in the shadows of the hood. Fuck, that guy is too fucking adorable! "Are you paying attention VIII?" Xemnas! You are fucking destroying the moment again! "Yeah. Yeah, I am." I say in a carefree tone. "Good, now.. don't kill anyone unless it's neccesary." Another Darkness portal appears and Xemnas is gone.

.:*:.

What else do I need? Clothes? Check. Toiletries? Check... Anything else? Nope, check! I pick up my bag and walk towards the door. No, wait! I drop the bag and run over to the bed. Where is it? I throw the mattress of the bed, and... Yes, there it is! My bracelet, the one I got from big brother Reno before I left home. He was the only one treating me like a person back home. Not like a nobody... The bracelet is a chain with two silver chakrams hanging from it. _*Knock* *Knock*. _I walk over to the door, pick up the bag, and then open it. "Hi." Roxas is outside the door, his Organization leather coat on and his beautiful blond hair in the same gravity defying style. "Yeah... Hi. " I say and look at his little bag. "All you're bringing?" Roxas smiles. "All I need." He answers and his eyes find mine. "Ready to go?" I can't answer, his eyes are just so breathtaking. It's embarrassing! "Uhm, Axel?" he asks again, his eyes confused. "Oh! Yes, let's go." I say and shakes my head a little. "Come on." I walk past him and the door closes shut. He follows me. How am I going to survive in Las Vegas with that adorable creature for a week?!

Here it is! I know it's short but Vegas is going to just be two chapters so they are going to be freakishly long!

The reason I chose The Venetian Hotel is because I spent two weeks there last summer and know the hotel like the back of my pocket.

And the start of AkuRoku there? And just to say it: Soooorrryyy! I know some of you want them to go further, but I think it's to early, but what happens in Vegas...

So please review!

_loviinda_


	10. Chapter 10

Sooo everyone.. I'm back at the hospitale.. sorry... I managed to write this before they took my PC away and I can't upload for a while. This is **NOT**beta'ed so please don't comment about errors in the text.

Thanks to **Asia the Jester** for the favorite and **Lavenderr** for the follow, means a lot! 3

* * *

Axel POV

Roxas slept the whole flight from New York to Las Vegas. I don't know how but he looks even more adorable when he sleeps. But he had this worried look the whole time. It made me feel so.. sad.. I guess. He said it was nothing when I asked what was troubling him. I just want to help him, but it seems like he won't let someone like me close to me, after all, my job isn't the most luxurious job in the world. He probably thinks I'm a freak and just another horny bastard. The only reason I got a job in that particular industry was because of my brother, Lea. He wanted to become more famous, wanted to expand his acting and porn was the most natural choice… but he didn't want to do it. That's why he asked me to do it… since I'm a nobody…

"Axel!" Roxas yells and I snap out of my thoughts. "Hu? Oh, yeah.. We're here" I say while looking out the window. It's night, but the streets of Las Vegas is just as crowded now as any other hour of the day. The giant carnival mask is the center of attention outside of The Venetian Hotel. "Let's go" I mumble, "And follow my lead". The door opens and I look outside. A crowd has formed and is pointing at the long, black limousine and somebody is whispering. I go outside and don't look at anyone just the entrance to hotel, at the other side of the bridge behind the mask. Roxas is right behind me, looking like he don't care about the people watching us. Breath in the dry dessert air that's being blown into the city. I can hear someone saying my name and I look over at them. I say nothing, do nothing, just continue walking. People move out of the way as we proceeds towards the door. I don't know if they do it because they're polite or because of our appearance. One tall red head and a small blond boy, both in long leather coats. The door opens and we walk inside.

"Name?". I place a card on the front desk, a simple black card with a grey nobody symbol. "Wait here sir." The lady says a little nervous and picks up a phone. Two minutes pass by and a man, brown spiky hair and crystal blue eyes, walks out of a door and towards us. "Hello, I'm Mr. Terra, you must be from the Organization". I nod, "Yes, I'm number VIII, Axel Blaze" I say in a calm voice, shit, this guy is huge, "And this is Roxas Lumen Tenebris, number XIII". Roxas look up and Mr. Terra and the man raises an eyebrow "I see.. Come with me".

.:*:.

Roxas POV

The room is a normal room. If you're the president! The room is at the top floor. It got a nice view, the Strip all the way down there, busy as always. "You were quiet down there Roxy" Axel shouts from the bathroom. "I hate crowds, and don't call me Roxy!" I shout back. "Aww, come on!" He shouts as he walks out of the bathroom, "It's cute!". "Don't" I say in a firm voice. He puts his hands up in defeat, "Okey, Rox it is then". Okay, now he's just irritating. "Fine" I mumble and look out the window again. "Yey!" He shouts and fall back on the bed. The only bed in the room.. wait.. "Why is there only one bed?" I ask and turn around, facing Axel now. "What? You afraid to share?" he says in a mocking tone. "Axel, this isn't a joke!". "Calm down, there is two bedrooms" he laughs, "The other room got two queen-size beds." I nod, take my bag and walk through the door. "Wait, you're gonna sleep in there?" Axel shouts after me. "Yes!" I shout back, "I sleep best when I'm alone..". The last thing I mumble, but Axel is already behind me. "Why?" he asks, "I'm not dangerous". I wouldn't say that... but that isn't the issue. "Habits, I guess" I mumble and throw the bag at the bed. "Habits?" He asks. "Yes". "Why?". "Not your business.". "Come on!". "Nei! Will you please drop it!" I yell and he goes quiet. I walk over to the bed and sigh. "Sorry…" he mumbles and leaves the room. Shit!

"Roxas, food!" Axel yell. "Just a minute!" I yell back. I've changed into black pants, a white and black checkered t-shirt with a azure heartless symbol placed right over my heart and a black leather jacket. My necklace is hidden under the shirt. I take the phone and put it in my pocket, check my hair before I go out. Axel is dressed in a pair of black jeans, a fire red shirt that's got a few open buttons at the top, an open black vest and a loose black tie. "Where?" I ask and look in the mirror in the hallway. It takes a white before he finally answers, "This placed called SushiSamba". He sounds a little embarrassed, but why? I look at his reflection in the mirror, but all I can see is his spiky mess of red hair. "Sushi? Okay then.."

.:*:.

Axel POV

The dinner was fucking awesome! This was the most delicious food I've eaten in a long time! Roxas got sushi and I got this mix of different types of food. You just gave the waiter the amount of money that you want to spend and the chefs put together a whole fucking meal! It's incredible!

"Are you done looking like an idiot now?". Roxas is suddenly by my side. "I was just thing about that delicious meal Roxy!" I sigh and close my eyes "It's a long time since I've tasted something that delicious!". He just shakes his head and mumble something. "What was that?" I ask and rise an eyebrow. "Nothing" he says with and adorable smile. What the fuck?! Stop thinking of him that whay! I don't like him.. I just fuck men sometimes, and that's for money… but I guess.. "Axel.. You've got that funny face again." Roxas comments. "So now it's funny and not idiotic?" I ask with a grin. Roxas never answers, he just stops. "What?" I ask and look around. We're in the casino, that we have to walk through to get to the elevator up to the room. "It's him.. Number X.. The Gambler of Fate"

* * *

There it is... thanks for reading

_loviinda_


	11. Chapter 11

Ehhmm.. Hi everyone.. Don't kill me!

I came back from the hospital one week ago, had my first exam today, Norway's national day is in a few days and since I'm in a school band I'm busy from 6 in the morning to 7 in the evening, the next chapter will come as soon as it's done..

Again I'm soooooo sorry!

Thanks to Huntrress Artemis for the story favorite and follow

Betaed by AgentRoxy

* * *

Axel POV

The hell? He found him already? I look around and see nothing important. There are a few Black Jack tables in the direction Roxas is looking. The dealers are pretty normal. There's one girl with long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a pink ribbon and three guys. One of them is a tall blond with spikey hair like Roxas, the othere one is a brunet boy, as tall and spiky haired as the blond, and the last one is an older man. Not very old but clearly older than the rest. He has a platinum-blond, short Caesar cut hair and a goatee in the same platinum color as his hair. "Which one?" I ask and look down at Roxas, a little confused. "Him, the goatee man." Roxas murmurs and turn way from the man, towards me. "How do you know?" I ask and look from Roxas to the man. "Did you even read the file dumbass?" he asks with a little irritation. The file… file… Oh shit! That was what he was reading in the limo. "Eh.. no?" I try and grin a little. "You fucking idiot." Roxas growls. His Norwegian accent is heard better than before, he must be mad. "Clam down, Roxie." I say and I continue before he can say anything about the nickname. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Easy. We play."

.:*:.

Roxas POV

"Play?" He asks. Is he really that stupid? "Yes, now let's go." I reply. There are two people at the table already. There's nothing special about them, really. When I sit down the goatee dealer raises a brow and eyes me. "Aren't you a little young to be playing?" he says in a British accent. "Aren't you a little old to be a dealer?" I reply in a cold tone, meeting his eyes. "Now let's play."

.:*:.

Axel POV

What is he thinking? He must be.. wait.. I look around and notice that all the other dealers are eyeing Roxas and I. What the hell? The blond one looks over at the brunet, nodding before walking out. "Rox, I gotta.." I stop when I look toward Roxas. The man is staring at the cards Roxas has thrown at the table, one ace of spades and one card with the nobody symbol on. How the hell did he switch the cards? Roxas stays silent, just looking at the man. The two other people that were at the table seems to have vanished. The man finally opens his mouth and says, "Who are you people?"

"I'm Number XIII and he is Number VIII, and we are here to get you home." Roxas says and leans forward on his elbows. "The Castle That Never Was is finished." I say and he looks even more surprised. "So he really built it... Let's go then! I'm Luxord, Number X." The man, Luxord, claps his hands together. Okay, what? How can he be so.. ready? "Good, we are leaving in two hours, meet us at the giant mask." Roxas says before he rises from the chair and walks away. Okay, WHAT THE HELL just happened?

I catch up to Roxas and stop him. "What the hell? How can you be so calm now?" I take a deep breath and calm myself. "I mean, you make it seem so simple. Like, where the hell did you get that card from?" Roxas raises an eyebrow. "Of all the things that you could have asked, and that's what you say?" Roxas says before continuing to walk. I follow close behind him. "Yeah, I mean.. wait, what do you mean all the things?" I ask, slightly shocked, before grabbing his arm. Roxas sighs and shakes his head. "The woman at the table was clearly flirting with you and the man looked like he must have seen one of your 'work' videos. You saw the two men leaving but you didn't seem to notice that the brunette with the ribbon left shortly after, only to come back a moment later. The men didn't come back but they've been eyeing us since we got here." I let him go.

"Wow. I mean... you do keep an eye on things..." I say. "And you are supposed to be the leader of the assassins." Roxas mumbles and I place a hand on my chest. "Outch! That one hurt!" I say, laughing a little "But seriously, you've missed something." He frowns. "What?" His voice is hushed now and he stops."That I've been trying to start a conversation with you all night, get to know you and possibly become friends with you." I keep my eyes on him and he sighs again. "I've noticed." "Then why have you been rejecting me?"

"Because... I still don't know how I feel about you."

One hour and forty five minutes later. There are fifteen minutes until we're supposed to be meeting Luxord. Roxas haven't said a word to me since that conversation. He doesn't know how he feels about me? I get that, but I don't see why we can't be friends. I know Larx and I attacked him when we first but he knows I'm sorry about that. When I saw him at the airport back in Norway, all broken and sad, I felt like I would do anything to help that boy. I wanted to get to know him but now it's too late. "You ready?" Roxas is suddenly by my side and I look down at him. "Yeah, let's go." I mumble and look away. We walk in silence for a while before Roxas says in a quiet voice "You seem sad…" "You think?" I answer sarcastic. "You don't have to be a douche, though." He sighs, "Look, I'm sorry, it's just that after you and... what's her name..." "Larxene?" I supply. "Yes, her. After you two attacked me, I've been on the edge about everything. I just need to get used to it all." We're at the mask now and Luxord is nowhere in sight. "That's okay Rox, I get it." He looks up at me and for the first time, he's smiling to me. A genuine smile. "Thanks," He mumbles. "You're not so bad after all." "Wow Rox, don't fall in love with me now." I say jokingly and grin at him. He rolls his eyes and sighs "Just in your dreams, fireboy." I wink at him. "Of course, Roxy."

"Now, if you guys are done flirting, aren't we supposed to be leaving?" Luxord is suddenly behind us and we turn around. I stick out my tongue. "Oh shut it, old man!"

* * *

So here it is! I know I said the chapters would be long but because all that has happened I simply can't do it! There will be two chapters like I promised though, so please don't hate me too much ^^

And moooore AkuRoku there! They are starting to get along, yey!

So please review

loviinda


	12. Chapter 12

Okeeeyyy.. Hey everybody… How are you guys doing? Well.. I didn't get any reviews last time... that sucks…

So I want to tell you about the new setup the story got:

A paragraph from here to-  
here, is still in the same time perioid

A paragraph from here to-

Here, is a jump in time.

And a paragraph with this:

.:*:.

Between means that a new person is coming up.

And thanx to **AgentRoxy** for the Beta and thanx to Roxel 23 for the story fav and follow ^^

Thank you, now please, enjoy!

Roxas POV

So we found Luxord. Yay... I guess. I've just got this weird feeling that something is wrong. It's probably just me imagining things, but after those strange guys in the casino I can't get rid of the feeling that we're being watched. I look over at the other two men. Axel looks as carefree as ever and Luxord looks like he doesn't give a shit. Outside the window the downtown area is slowly fading away, wait, weren't we leaving? "Where are we going?" I ask out loud, not directing it at anyone, but I know Axel doesn't know. "I'm just visiting a friend before we leave." Luxord says in a flat tone. "Oh... okay, then." A friend? How long has he been here to have made a friend he must see before leaving that can't simply call?

The limo stops and Luxord looks from me to Axel. "Just wait here," is all he says before he leaves. I look out the window again, feeling Axels gaze on me. We sit like that for about a minute before I sigh and mumble "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" I can see him blush a little in my peripheral vision. Why the hell would he blush? "I'm just…" Before he can finish he is cut off by a loud bang as a bullet flies through the window and out the one on the opposite side. Before I even get to react Axel is out on the limo, his chakrams already summoned. I jump out of the limo and look over at two known faces. "I told you that you were going to miss." The blond one says and the brunet grunts. The guys from the casino is here... shooting at us?! The brunet, obviously the one that fired the gun, is holding a giant weapon that looks to be a mix of a gun and a sword. The blond one on the other hand is holding this gigantic metal piece of a blade. How the hell is he even carrying that shit? "Who the hell are you?" Axel suddenly says and I look over at him. "That's not important," The blond says. "What's important is that you are Nobodies." I raise an eyebrow, saying "How do you know that?" The blond doesn't even get to answer before the brunet raises his gun-sword-thing and attacks. Axel jumps in front of him and blocks the attacks with his chakrams. "That's not important!" the brunet growls and jumps a little back before attacking again. Axel blocks, letting his chakrams cover themselves in flames before he attacks again. I was so focused on their battle that I don't notice the blond charging at me, and when I notice I barely manages to jump away. "Shit, and thought I would get to take you down easily." the blond says with a sigh before suddenly attacking again. This time I manage to summon my blades and I block his attack. The blonds eyes looks at my blades in shock. "Leon!" he yells and the brunet stops, looking over at us, "What, I...?" The words disappear when he sees my blades. "Keyblades..." Axel is also looking at me now. "What about them?" I growl at the blond and the brunet. The blond steps back "It can't be... How can a Nobody wield keyblades?" What the hell is so weird about me wielding keyblades? Before anyone can say anything, Leon and the blond get captured in a card trap. Cards? That must be..! "Get in!" Luxord yells. I run to the limo without any hesitation and get in with Axel right behind me.

After about five minutes of total silence I look over to Luxord. "Who were they?" Luxord sighs and rubs a finger to his right temporal. "You, Roxas, wield one of the most powerful things in this world." He hesitates a little before he corrects himself. "You wield two of the most powerful things in this world, and never has the Organization had a wielder in their ranks." I consider that. "So… That's why they stopped when I summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion." I say and look over at Axel, still looking out the window. "Yes." Luxord says with a nod. "But who were those guys?" I ask, a little annoyed that I still didn't know. "Those were two people from the group calling themselves protectors of the world and the keyblades, or something like that. They've never really had a name," Luxord says in a calm voice, "but they have always worked against The Organization." So that's why they followed us and attacked us… I hope Demyx didn't get into trouble in India.

.:*:.

Axel POV

Finally back home! The car stops after an hour long drive from the airport and I jump out of the car. "You are eager to get inside I see." Roxas mumbles as he calmly steps out of the car. "Nope, just needed to stretch my legs." I say with a grin. Roxas just rolls his eyes, but a small smile is visible on his cute little face. Wait? Did I just say cute? "What are you staring at?" Luxord is suddenly by my side, following my gaze to Roxas, "You staring at Roxas?" He grins mockingly at me. "Didn't take you for that type of guy." I smack him at the back of his head and he laughs, "Good luck kid, that one is as oblivious to that sort of things as a sponge" I frown at him. "Okay, two questions." I say and put one finger in the air. "One, how do you know?-" Then I put another finger in the air. "-And two, why sponge?" Luxord laughs again. "One, because after so many years in Vegas you learn figure out peoples characters fast, and two," Luxord pats my back, "because a sponge is useful, yellow and has holes in it." Then he walks away. Holes…

I'm lying in bed and is thinking of what Luxord said earlier. _"What do you mean holes?" I say a little confused. "We're nobodies VIII, we all have holes and scars… that's why we're here and not with our families, because we all have holes and scars."_ Fuck! He's right! I stand up and walk over to the metallic dresser and pulls out a few new clothes, a pair of tight black jeans, a tight purple t-shirt and a black, casual suit jacket. I close the dresser and put on my dog tags before walking out of the room. I need some food.

Right before I turn around the last corner before the cafeteria I stop. Is that the sound of… moaning? I peek around the corner and see… Oh. My. Motherfucking. God! Around the corner is Demyx and Zexion, making out and grinding up against each other like there is no tomorrow… Wow… Never thought they would get together. Well, they talk a lot to each other and Zexion is, of what I've understand, a shy guy, so maybe they wanted to keep it a secret. Too FUCKING late for that! I turn around and quietly walk away. So, where to now? I can't go to Demyx and Zexion, obviously, so the cafeteria is out of the question. Luxord is talking to Xemnas and I don't know the others very much aside from Roxas. Guess that means I'm paying him a visit now. Before I even finish that thought I find my legs moving towards Roxas' room. I wonder what he's doing now. Maybe painting again. I can still remember the one he was painting before we left, the heartless demon. It was almost like it was ready to jump out of the painting it looked so alive.  
I knock on the door and wait. A few seconds later Roxas opens the door. "Oh, it's you" He said with a frown. "Well, that's not very nice, Roxy… Rox, I mean Rox." I say and grin a little. Almost got my nuts ripped off there. "Thank you, now what do you want?" Roxas says and crosses his arms over his chest. "Well, I was going to get some food but Demyx and Zexion's saliva sharing kinda blocked the way, Luxord is talking to Xemnas and I don't really like any of the others.. well Larxene likes me, but I thinks she's creepy." I shudder slightly. "Yeah, she is." He steps out of the way. "Come in, then." I grin and walk in, saying "Thank you kindly." The blonde looks up at me. "So Zexion and Demyx… That's the Illusion and Water guys right?" Roxas asks and sits down on his bed. "Yeah! Who would have guessed?" I laugh and sit down next to him, careful not to sit too close. "Me actually." He mumbles and look at him with a raised brow. "Really?" My voice filled with skepticism. "Yeah, I mean... eh" he takes a little break to think before he continues, "I was with them almost every day this summer and they were always, I don't know how to describe it… um, close, I guess." "Close?" I say even more skeptical, but sighs, "I guess you're right." I fall backwards on the bed and put my hands behind my head. "So... what were you doing?" I ask and look over at him. He is still facing forwards and I can almost see his beautiful, blue eyes. Then his head turns and said eyes are looking at me. "Nothing really, just listening to some music." He replies and takes a CD cover from the nightstand. It's a mixtape with 'Rox's mest spilte' scribbled in bold letters on the cover. "What does it say?" I ask and reaches out my hand to take it. "Rox's most played." He says as he gives me the cover. "My brother gave it to me before I left to live here." A little laugh escapes his lips and oh, what an adorable sound it is. "I see… So what were you listening to?" I ask and look at the back, it's a list of all the songs there. "Number 7" He answers and my eyes quickly locates number 7. "Kaizers Orchestra -" I squint my eyes at the last part "- Begral.. Begravl..?". He laughs a little more and corrects me. "Begravelsespolka. It means Funeral Polka." I raise an eyebrow and sit up "Really?" "Yeah... here, let me show you." He takes the stereo remote from the nightstand and starts the track at the beginning. It starts with just piano. It plays a simple tune, the main theme of the song most likely. Then, after about 30 seconds, there are suddenly drums, bass and all the other instruments in the band. They are playing at max and it's . The vocals are next, and it's impossible to understand what they are singing until Roxas starts to sing along with the translations.

_All rise!_ All rise! ( All rise! All rise!)  
_Ja det er meg!_(Yes it's me!)_  
__Thank you, thank you!_(Thank you, Thank, you!)_  
__Jo det er meg_(Yes it's me!)_  
__Det er ikkje lenger snakk om tru_(It's no longer about faith)_  
__Det er noko heller tid for å innsjå et par ting_(It's rather time to release a few things)_  
__Ta for eksemplel for 14 år si, då du blei født_(Take for instance 14 years ago, when you were born)_  
__Kem trur du var der?_(Who do you think were there?)_  
__Eg seier ikkje meir_(I'm not saying anything else)_  
__Det er i begynnelsen og slutten av ditt liv_(It's at the beginning and the end of your life)_  
__At eg glimrer med mitt nærvær, yes Sir!_(That my presence is there, yes Sir!)

Roxas pauses the music once the first verse is over. "I'm sorry... I'm not very good at singing..." He looks down, clearly embarrassed. "What are you saying? That was fucking beautiful!" I say laughing, "Much better than the guy singing the vocal!" He blushes a little. "Well.. he is singing in the Stavanger accent, which is not that easy to understand sometimes and..." He stops as I lean closer. His beautiful, big, ocean blue eyes looks into mine. "Axel... I.." he mumbles, but his gaze never leaves mine. "Hush..." I mumble, leaning in even closer and when we are just a few centimeters from each other he closes his eyes. "AXEL TO MY OFFICE AT ONCE!" Saix voice is loud and we jump half a meter from each other. Fuck! You! Motherfucking! Saix!

.:*:.

Cloud POV

Those damn brats, how did we not see the body trap? After a little over an hour after they drove off the effects wore off and Leon and I were free. Now, sitting in the staffroom at The Venetian, we were talking about the Nobodies. "Cloud, it's been hours! We're never going to find them now." Leon says and drags a hand through his messy, brown spikes. "I know.. I just got the feeling I've seen the keyblade wielder before." I mumble, "Did you catch his name?" He shakes his head. "No, but we've got to go, Cloud. Aerith is waiting for us with Riku and I've heard he found one." Leon says, now on his feet. "Another keyblade wielder?" I say, jumping to my feet. "Yes, according to Riku, he looks a lot like me." Leon says a little amused, "Like the Nobody looked like you." "Ha Ha!" I laugh sarcastically and put my arms around Leon's waist. "We can stay for a couple of minutes, right?" Leon grins and laughs a little more. "What's stopping us?" Then he kisses me, our tongues meeting and his hips pressing against mine. He's already hard? Well, then this is going to be amazing!

So there it is! You love it? Hate it? Let me know then.

I know you probably hate me a little because of that last part with Axel and Roxas.. Maybe that last part in general.. yeah… let's say that

And the reason for the Kaizers thing is just because I needed them to do something and I was listening to Kaizers while writing that… so there is that reason

So.. yeah.. Lots of Love

_loviinda_


End file.
